Battling With Vengeance/Major Events
*Professor Kukui meets Colress as a child known as Pokéboy who snuck into his car. *Bom Boyage gets away due to Kukui getting the bomb off of Colress' back *Kukui and Braviary get sued. *Pokémon are forced to live like normal creatures. *15 years later Ash is in Alola and has Pikachu, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Torracat, and Poipole as His Pokemon as well as living with Professor Kukui in his House. *Ash and Pikachu get a message from ipad from Lusamine saying to be at Decolore Island. *Ash and Pikachu travel to Decolore Island in which they encounter the Omnibot 8. *Pikachu defeats the Onmibot 8. * Wicke analyzes Pikachu. *Kukui gets susipocus of Ash and Pikachu. *Ash and Pikachu return to Decolore Island. *Kukui learns Ash and Pikachu went to Decolore Island via a tracking device and travels there. *Kukui shows up to Decolore Island. *Ash and Pikachu learn that the Omnibot 8 has been upgraded to the Omnibot 9 by Colress. *Kukui encounters the Omnibot for the first time. *Ash and Pikachu meet Colress, While Kukui sees him for the first time in 15 years. *Pikachu escapes from Colress by hinding in under an undrground cave. *Wicke reveals to Kukui She analyzed Rowlet, Lycanroc, Torracat, and Poipole and gave them features. *Pikachu sneaks into a room and learns about the Omnibot plan. *Pikachu gets caught resulting in Colress holding him captive. *Professor Kukui leaves to rescue Pikachu, in which Ash and His Pokémon (minus Poipole) follow him by sneaking onto the plane. * Ash calls Misty Waterflower to babysit Poipole, due to it not being able to use any attacks. *Ash, Rowlet, Lycnroc, and Torracat arrive at Decolore Island *Rowlet, Lycanroc, and Torracat travel to Decolore Island for the first time. *Lusamine quits being Colress's agent. * Kukui infiltrates Colress's base * Ash, Rowlet, Lycanroc and Torracat leave the hotel and see a rocket. * Rowlet and Torracat wake up seperated from Ash and Lycanroc. * Lusamine frees Pikachu. * Ash, Lycanroc, and Kukui rescue Pikachu. * Rowlet and Torracat reunite with Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc, and Kukui * Rowlet, Lycanroc, and Torracat meet Colress. *Colress imprisons Ash, His Pokémon, and Kukui but they manage escape. *Colress tries to destroy the mall the Omnibot 10. *Kukui drives to Iris's House via a van and asks if She and Her Axew want to help Him, Ash, and His Pokémon defeat The Omnibot 10 they accept the offer. *The Omnibot 10 is defeated by Ash and Iris's Pokémon. *Colress is revealed to have went Kukui's House to act as a replacement babysitter for Misty. *Misty is revealed to have placed Poipole in Colress's hands. *Ash, His Pokémon, and Kukui return to Kukui's House in which they find Colress. *Colress abducts Poipole who retaliates by using Heat Crash, Iron Head, and Fury Attack. *Ash defeats Colress which burns down the House from the airjet explosion *Ash asks out Dawn on date in which she accepts. *Rowlet is in a track race and wins first place. *A drill pops out of the ground in which new villain Viren appears out of the giant drill. *Ash and His Pokémon (including Poipole) prepare to fight Viren.